That Baby Story
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: One night of love in their six month tryst reveals a rip in the condom, the morning after, and the effects occurred when Rin confronts her brother about it.


**That Baby Story**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I do not own Vocaloid or any official character. Crypton does. I only own original characters that may or may not appear. This story shall contain some language, implied sex (but nothing in descriptive detailing), and slight doses of incest. The story overall; it's something of a whim-type writing I did.

* * *

Rin woke up, when she didn't feel the warmth of Len. She felt around on the counter table for her phone, grabs it, and checks the time. 6:37 AM. Looking towards the door to the right of her, she saw the light was on, and heard the sound of the shower running. With a grunt, she falls back against the pillows, and draws the blanket up more to cover her breasts. But, she eventually gets up as sleep now eludes her.

"Eh... hope Len saves me some hot water," she says, pulling the covers aside and gets out of the bed, not caring that she was indecent and of no clothes... she steps on the used condom.

With a mild curse, she bends down and picks it up, before she discovered something wrong with it: it had a small tear along the tip of the rubber.

_Oh fuck!_ She thought, as she throws it into the wastebasket nearby, and sits back down on the bed, _Okay Rin, do not panic. You only fucked your brother several times in the past couple of months. A ripped condom doesn't mean I can get pregnant this one time... yeah... it's not my time of the month yet... SHIT!_

The door to their bathroom opens and Len steps out, drying his wet hair with his towel.

"Oh, morning Rin," he greets his sister.

"Morning, Len," she replies.

"Hm... something wrong, Rin? You look a bit flushed."

"Wh-what? Nothing's wrong Len," she told him.

Len shakes his head. "No... Something's bothering you... it's not about last night, is it?" he asks, rather worriedly.

"No! No... No... I enjoyed last night," said Rin.

Len pulls his towel around his neck and sits down by her. She could smell how crisp and clean-scented he was. He always enjoyed using that Irish Spring body wash, and she could never get enough of that wonderful scent. She squeaked as Len pulls her into his lap, falling back onto the bed.

"Then what's wrong, hon?"

"Uh... Len... I stepped on the condom we used last night."

"Is that it? I thought I threw it in the basket."

"Well you missed, but that's not it," she said.

"What is it then?"

"... Len..." she took a deep breath, "Ifoundasmallripinthecondom."

"... Can you say that slower, sis?"

"I... found a small rip in the condom," she repeats, this time not hurried.

Len stares at her. "Are you serious?"

"Len!" she shouted, pushing him away and getting off the bed. Len pops up sitting, "this is serious! We used a defective condom, and I could have your semen inside me... oh god, I didn't even check if I was close to having my period yet!"

Len gets up and hugs her from behind, soothing her and rocking her gently.

"Rin, its okay, its okay..."

"But what if I get pregnant?" she whispered quietly, "what about mom and dad?"

Len grimaced at that. No doubt their parents would explode in anger if they found out their son and daughter have been having sex for more than six months, and secretly dating one another for more than four months. But what worried him was their father. The man had a small history with Sapporo Police in forms of DUI and Drunken Disorderly Conduct. And when he hit the sauce, he would become a violent drunk.

"If you get pregnant, you get pregnant... I have been saving up a lot of money, Rin."

Rin relaxed in the strong embrace of her brother.

"You know I love you Rin, and I will do anything to make you happy," he tells her.

A soft smile warms her face. "I know, Len," she replies, her hands moving to grab onto his.

"You should hop into the shower, sis, while I air out some of the stink in the room."

She wriggles from his arms and gives him a playful slap on the arm, which makes him smile more. She smiled back and goes take her own shower. And as Len gets dressed, he looked towards the safe that was in their closet.

_I'll be with you always, Rin._

In the bathroom, as Rin steps into the shower and turns on the hot water, she gazes towards the closed door.

_I'll always remain with you, Len._

A couple of weeks later, Rin discovered that she was indeed pregnant. Len held his promise to Rin and began to support her in everything. A few of their friends understood – although they were a bit put off by the fact they were having such a secret – however, when they finally informed their parents what happened, it was a nightmare. But, regardless, they kept the child. They officially moved out of the house to be together, to get away from their now estranged parents.

It will be ten years until Len and Rin returned to the city...

With their daughter...

* * *

**Well... I discovered this, and remembered I wrote this a couple of months ago... or was it a year ago? Well, finished it up anyway. It was practically finished; I just had to add a bit more details to this...**


End file.
